monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Medea De Olymp
Teen daughter of Zeus and Hera, the undisputed favorite princess of Olympus and queen of Monster High, spoiled and presumptuous, but very kind in the deep, very, very deep, but, come on!, who wouldn't be presumptuous if their parents were the kings of the greek godess? Biography Personality In the face of the world Medea is a confident and vain girl, but in the deep she is insecure, due to the dysfunctional environment that exists in her family, many of her traumas are downloaded with other monsters in Monster High. She has a hard time trusting people and showing herself as she is, in fact, only her best friend, Syrena knows her parents' problems, but once you know her, you can discover she is a kind person, who would do anything for her friends, but she is a little immature and selfish, extremely proud of herself and she is not used to being told "no." She is very willing to do anything to get what she wants, all because their parents always fulfill their wishes, so she's used to meeting her goals and does not mind going over the others. She is EXTREMELY jealous and vengeful, when someone tries to flirt with her boyfriend, she always has ingenious ideas of how to punish them, she also doesn't believe in affective relationships, never had a long relationship, when she starts to fall in love with someone she gets scared and runs away, because she is afraid of being hurt, as her father does with her mother, she is afraid to open her heart and someone break it. She is also shown to be rather spiteful, cunning and manipulative, and does not like hard work, it is very rare that he forgives someone, if he manages to do so, it is because he really loves that person. Basically she has a very difficult character and is easy to hate her, but only her closest friends know that deep down she is a loving person, she would do anything for her loved ones and something that is very important for her is to keep the few friends that he has because he knows that it would cost her to make new. Appearance Light brown hair, with golden highlights, decorated with a gold headband and gold-made laurel leaves, glowing golden skin and big yellow eyes, like the sun, her clothes style is a mix of greek togas and modern dresses, the final touch of her outfit is add accessories made of gold with precious stones, her shoes and hels are inspired in the greek sandals. History Medea is the daughter of Zeus and his is.complicate-ex-wife, Hera, they are the kings of the Greek gods, which makes her the princess of the greek gods. She lives in "Mount Olympus, Country Club", an exclusive neighborhood where only the Greek gods live, along with their parents and their half brother Xantho Thanthytion; her family life is very complicated, her parents are technically divorced, but they live together in the same house, and two years ago her half brother, the product of Zeus' infidelity, moved to her home, a person whom her mother hates and does everything possible to make his life miserable. Zeus is known to be an unfaithful womanizer, who has slept with all the Greek women who have been put in front, Hera, being the goddess of marriage refused to be divorced from Zeus, to maintain appearances, although technically they are separated, they live together in the same house, which causes great family tension because they both fight constantly, a situation that affects their daughter emotionally, who feels unhappy knowing that their parents hate each other. Hera constantly uses her daughter as a weapon against Zeus, causing Medea hate her own father for cheating on her mother, Zeus tries to recover the affection of his daughter by consenting to all her whises, but Hera doesn't want her daughter love her father, so she always tries to improve the gifts of Zeus triying Medea prefers her, making a "gifts war" to buy the love of Medea, and when happens that one of her parents refuses to buy something, her other parent ends up giving, only to earn points with Medea, an act that turned she into a manipulative and spoiled girl. Relationships Family *Zeus: *Hera: *Xantho Thanthytion: Friends *Syrena Tides *Cleo de Nile *Elise Chaos Romance *Memphis Chánomai Enemies Roman and Egyptian goddess Pet Medea's pet is a male peacock, born and raised on Mount Olympus, named Adonis, (in honor of the mythological figure of Adonis, who was an extremely beautiful man, so much so that even the goddess Aphrodite fell in love with him, but highly vain.) Adonis was a gift from his mother, Hera, when Medea was 5 years old Does it have special abilities? Gallery Medea De Olymp NEW.png|Medea Casual Outfit|link=https://andy-dorinka.deviantart.com icono medea.png Medea skull.png Trivia * Medea name means "ruler" and is the name of a queen in the Greek mythology * Her full name is Medea Teosilia De Olymp, princess of the gods * She can create small rays with her fingers * She is shopaholic, she likes to buy new dresses every weekend, even if she never uses them, just for the pleasure of spending Zeus's money Category:Andydorinka Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Zeus Category:Hera Category:Heterosexual Category:Spotlight